ToS: What to Expect When Expecting
by Maurice Elias A. Nigma
Summary: One typical day in which an expectant Sheena was changing and she found out that she was very overgrown on a "certain" area on her body. Would Lloyd be able to comfort his fiance of this "problem" or would he suffer or wrath?


**NOTE:** Hey everyone! Long time no see. I'm so sorry that I have not been able to update as much as I used to. Don't worry I have not forgotten about you all. I'm happy that you all have been following me. I'm glad that some of you are able to take some time off from your busy lives to just give me a review for my works. Each is a nice spark of light to my day as recently I've had a LOT going on in my lift. Not just that but now moved into a relative's home until my family gets my new home. So here I am.

Anyways it's thanks to another friend of mine on another site that I've been able to at least work and put up something. Again I am sorry for the delay and I hoped to hear good and long reviews that I want to hear to improve. Want to be sure I haven't lost my touch. So enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** The following story uses characters from the game _Tales of Symphonia_ made by NAMCO. I only own this story and I write for the fun. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

 **ToS: What to Expect When Expecting**

It was the start of a bright morning and Sheena was just looking over her bedroom's vanity mirror. The future chief glanced at her reflection which shows the entirety of her body. Ever since she was young, Sheena took notice of men taking a liking to her. Particularly those that saw her growing feminine charms pleasing to the eyes.

 _"Well that was then this is now. I'm not the same awkward teenager I was back then. I'm a different woman now and changed for the better...along with other things."_

Sheena turned her sights towards her abdomen which showed a huge amount of growth and roundness lately. The cause of its appearance was obvious for her as she placed a hand on it and felt around its firm round shape. Sheena was currently four months pregnant and baring twin children which she was still trying to come to terms with.

 _"Ugh how am I going to deal with being a mother, let along being one carrying twins?"_ she thought to herself as her sights turn towards her hand on her swelling belly which has a lovely gold band on her ring finger. _"Damn you for making me love you so much, Lloyd."_

She recalled to a few weeks ago for when her long time travel companion and love interest, Lloyd Irving, proposed to her and she accepted his proposal. It was also around that time that Sheena almost made one of the biggest mistakes of her life. If Lloyd had not caught her just as she would have put her plan into action, Sheena would have lived to regret it. If anything it would have destroyed the lives of both herself and her unborn children by running away from Lloyd out of unfounded fears in her heart.

 _"Sure as hell glad that I didn't go through with it. I don't think that I would be able to handle it despite my good intentions. But that was then, this is now."_

Shoving those thoughts aside, Sheena began to look through her wardrobe and picked out a blackish purple brassiere out from the side. She then looked to her pink and purple robe which hugged her curvaceous figure. She turned her attention to her chest which, in her opinion, was both a blessing and curse.

 _"More curse given the attention I got from men back then. UGH! Sometimes it's painful to be a woman."_

Those thoughts set aside, Sheena proceeded to put on the piece of undergarment so she could begin her day. Right as she put the bra on, Sheena winced as her chest suddenly felt sore and constricted. Her very bosom seemed to ache with pain just by touching them.

 _"Great...it's my teen years all over again,"_ she thought bitterly.

After a few moments of trying Sheena finally gave up on trying and threw her bra aside. She glared at her exposed breasts as she carefully fondled her hands on them. The pregnant woman winced more in pain with every jiggle of her bosom.

"Ugh! Oh Martel, that hurts," she spouted out to no one in particular as she released her bosom from her hold. "Th-This never happened to me this badly when I was younger. They're...now feeling heavier than before...not to mention tender and painful."

Sheena then had a thought and, while putting her robe back on, went towards her bedroom's night stand. Amongst the small pile of items on the top was a decent sized blue hardcover book. On the front was the title that read **'Pregnancy 101'**.

 _"Something in here would give me some answers,"_ Sheena thought while skimming through the pages as she winced in pain. "Ugh! Hopefully soon given the recurring pains."

Moments later Sheena found the page she was looking for as she read one on a particular topic:

 _Why are my breasts so sore now that I'm Pregnant?_

 _Hormonal changes during pregnancy cause increased blood flow and changes in the breast tissue, which may make your breasts feel swollen, sore, tingly, and unusually sensitive to touch._

 _"Well, that sure as hell explains a lot,"_ Sheena thought to herself as she thought about a certain female half-elf. _"No wonder Raine looked this book up and bought it for me. She knew that I would need it for this pregnancy."_

The pregnant kunoichi flipped through the book's contents more with a passion. She then found one piece of information that got her attention the most:

 _What other changes can I expect?_

 _Starting at around eight weeks, your breasts also begin to get bigger, and they will continue to grow throughout your pregnancy. It's common to go up a cup size or two, especially if it is your first baby. Your breasts may feel itchy as..._

Sheena stopped at the last part as she tried to take in what she had read. Her mind seemingly paused as she re-read the paragraph to see if she has misread them. Given that she already took a decent nap a while back, Sheena was reading closely.

 _"...my breasts will get bigger and will continue to grow...a cup size or two..."_

When she was finally able to grasp the reality of her situation, Sheena's emotions all become jumbled in confusion and shock. In her hormonal state, she did the one thing that she knew how to respond in her situation. With water welling in her eyes, Sheena let out a sorrowful wail as she dropped the book in her hands.

"Waaaaah! Oh my god, I'm going to be a big fat cow!"

Lloyd had just finished gathering some fire wood for their home in Mizuho when he heard the screams. He immediately recognized the voice belonging to his fiancé as she sounded to be in agony. Without another thought Lloyd dropped his load of fire wood and went inside their home.

Once inside, the swordsman went towards their bedroom and saw Sheena crying on the floor. Worried that she was hurt, Lloyd went towards his fiancé's side and spoke in a frantic tone.

"Sheena, what's wrong?! Are you okay?! Are the babies in pain?!"

Lloyd carefully looked to his pregnant fiancé's face to see tears rolling down her cheeks. Before he could assume the worse, he heard Sheena respond with a choked up tone.

"L-Lloyd, it's so horrible...I'm...I'm going to become a fat cow!"

Those words both pacified yet stupefied Lloyd as he tried to take in what he heard, "...uh, what?"

"Y-You heard me! I mean, I-I tried to fit into one of my bras only for it to be too damn small to fit. ! Then I've read that damn blue book Raine gave to me only to find out a hard truth! Now...Oh Martel, are my boobs going to be gigantic! Waaaaaah!"

Lloyd was even more apprehensive as he held the crying Sheena in his arms. While he was relieved that nothing wrong happened to Sheena and their coming children, Lloyd had to find a way to settle her down. The only problem was that he does not know how to do so without setting off more of Sheena's currently unstable state.

So Lloyd did the first thing that came to mind as he spoke while patting her back, "Wh-What's the big deal if your bre...well, chest gets a little bigger?"

In response to his words, Lloyd saw Sheena stop her crying and looked at him with a baneful look. He immediately regretted opening his mouth as his fiancé ranted.

"A LITTLE BIGGER?! A LITTLE BIGGER?! Lloyd, you insensitive idiot, you don't know anything! UGH!"

He felt Sheena push him away as he saw her glare hard at him with venom. Lloyd then flushed seeing the ninja pointing and groping her own breasts as she resumed her rant.

"These...these THINGS have been nothing but a pain to me since my teen years! Never mind that they would become sore and cause me back aches, it's the looks I get that bug me! Guys would drool over me just because of my huge tits and the women, oh where do I begin?! They'll start saying things about me behind my back! One would even call me a loose harlot or even worse!"

"Sheena, I think that you're just exaggerating a little bit on this..." Lloyd was soon cut off as his fiancé went on.

"Don't you dare say that I'm exaggerating on this one, Lloyd Irving! I'm going to soon become a big bloated cow thanks to you! I won't be able to fit into my favorite clothes thanks to the babies in me and...and..."

Lloyd watched on as he saw Sheena beginning to sob up again as she tried to speak.

"...and I just...I just don't know how to deal with it. I've always been called "beautiful" or "sexy" by some guy and thought nothing of it. But when you say those words to me, I...I feel special. Now that we're going to be married with kids on the way and I...I just feel ugly...WAAAAH!"

After the rant, Lloyd saw his fiancé down on her knees and sobbing loudly on the floor. While still a little confused, Lloyd wanted to go over and pull Sheena into a hug to comfort her. He would do so even if it means being pummeled by her in the process.

So without hesitation or thought, Lloyd went over and gently pulled his sobbing fiancé into a hug. He braced himself for any harsh physical retaliation only to be greeted by Sheena going right into his arms. Lloyd was confused about his love's reaction but welcomed it all the same. He soothed her by stroking her long black locks of hair to rubbing her back as he spoke in a soothing tone.

"Shhh. There there, just let it all out, Sheena. I'm here for you. Just let it all out..."

Lloyd heard Sheena gave out a small whimper as she held onto him tight. He continued to comfort his over emotional fiancé as they shared the embrace a little more. At that moment there was just the two of them and no one else.

After a few more minutes of comforting her, Lloyd began to speak up, "Sheena...I don't think that you're a cow. Actually I believe that you're just getting more beautiful."

He heard Sheena's sobs quieted a bit more before seeing her once again looking at him straight in the eyes, "...Y-You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I'm being serious. I mean, yeah some changes on your body might attract attention but to me it's just making you more beautiful. To tell you the truth, there's this...glow around you that I noticed on you recently."

"G-Glow? What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's a little hard for me to explain," Lloyd thought for a moment as he moved his hands over to Sheena's growing belly. "It's like, this kind of aura that gives off a gentle and warm feeling. It also shows that you're turning into a real mom."

"R-Really? D-Do you really think so, Lloyd?"

"Yeah. It truly makes you gorgeous in my eyes. So don't think that you're ugly for I find you to be the most beautiful woman in all the world. Baby bump and all."

There was a bit of silence between them before Lloyd saw Sheena's mouth forming a small smile on her face. Sure he heard a little sob coming from her but she was feeling better.

"L-Lloyd...you big idiot. Always with the kind words," he heard Sheena say in a quiet tone before she looked up to him with tearful eyes. "But I really appreciate the effort...Thanks."

"Heh. No problem," Lloyd said with a smile as he looked to his future wife with a smile. "I mean, it's my job as your future husband to take care of and making sure that you're happy. Especially now that we have kids on the way. Am I right?"

Lloyd looked to see Sheena giving him a much warmer smile than before.

"That's a typical answer from you, Lloyd," she said as he felt her take one of his hands and placed it on her growing middle. "But I seriously appreciate the words. They mean a lot to me and our little rascals."

The swordsman grinned more not only at Sheena's words but to the sudden bubbles of movement on her abdomen. Lloyd could not help but cuddle her more as he enjoyed their embrace. Soon they both separated in order to gain their bearings. Lloyd spoke up in order to break the silence.

"Are you going to be alright, Sheena? You sounded pretty sad and..." was all that he could say before his fiancé spoke up.

"I'm sure, Lloyd. It's just the hormones talking...that, and reading a section of a book that Raine gave to me. It sorta got to me and I couldn't help it."

"Hey, it's alright, Sheena. Don't worry about it. What matters is that you and our babies are okay."

He smiled while seeing Sheena managing to pull herself together and was back to her normal self. Just as he was about to leave the room Lloyd heard Sheena speak up in an unusually timid tone.

"Lloyd, wait. Can I ask you about something?"

"Sure thing. What's on your mind?"

Lloyd looked and saw his fiancé having a flustered look as she spoke up again.

"...Do you find my breasts to be attractive?"

Those words got the swordsman's mind to half in its thought processes. Never in all the times that Lloyd had ever heard Sheena once make a mention to her womanly assets freely. He even saw a guy get socked in the jaw just for looking at her open cleavage so openly while giving her a wolf whistle.

Lloyd's thoughts were soon back in the present as he saw the young mother-to-be giving him a hard look. He knew that the wrong words would set her off again and he would end up either on the couch or unconscious. So carefully Lloyd chose his words as he spoke to her again.

"Uh, d-do you really want to know, Sheena 'cause I know how...uh, sensitive you get about that topic."

"I know that but...well, I want to know what you think. I mean, you're the only guy that I've ever been in love who doesn't see me for just my boobs. Please, Lloydie..."

The moment that Lloyd heard the cute and childish tone of Sheena's voice, he could not help but melt like putty. Of course he would also have to be careful as to not incite his fiancé's current emotions less he face her wrath.

It was at that moment that he heard a familiar barking sound coming from outside their home. Lloyd knew what the sound belonged to and he quickly reacted as he spoke up.

"O-OH! Would you look at that? Noishe's home! I'd better go out to feed him! You know how he is with food!"

"LLOYD! Get back here! You still haven't answered me!"

It was all that Lloyd could hear from his annoyed fiancé as he made his way outside. His mind filled with thoughts of both relief and terror as he went on to his task.

 _"Good timing for Noishe to come...but bad on me when Sheena talks to me later. Looks like I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."_

To say that Sheena was annoyed would be an understatement. She glared hard at Lloyd's retreating form as he went to supposedly feed his furry companion.

"Ugh! That cowardly ass! Ditched me before answering my question!" Sheena exclaimed to no one in particular as she took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, I guess that I'll be able to let him slide a bit this time. But won't mean that I'll be easy on him when he comes back."

Sheena gave a mischievous grin as she went on to change into her regular maternity attire. She then felt the movement of her unborn children thump within her as she soften up a little on her mood. No matter how annoyed or angry she would become, Sheena would always love her family.

 _"Yeah, even if my future husband's a bit of a scaredy cat of an idiot. Oh, is he going to have on tough training session from me. Pregnant or not, I'll be sure to give him hell."_

* * *

 **A/N:** There we go...all done. I hoped to hear some feedback from you all. Believe it or not, I forgot to mention that this story was meant to be up a LOT sooner than what I had intended but family drama and the move got me to forget. Anyways I read another fanfiction that has used similar material for this one. I hoped to hear from all of you soon. So laters!

 _ **Maurice Elias A. Nigma**_

 _ **The Great Blue One**_


End file.
